Nefertiti
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: The Kaibas and Ishtars are sent forward in time, where they meet a future daughter who plays matchmaker. SetoXIsis. Finished
1. Or Your Money Back, NOT Guaranteed!

**NEFERTITI**

**Chapter One: Or Your Money Back, NOT Guaranteed!**

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes streaked into a tall building named "Kaiba Corp." Not streaked as in _streaked_. Seriously, it was broad daylight outside. A practically perfect day in the ville of Domino City. 

And the girl was not named Téa Gardner, come to see her boyfriend Seto Kaiba, however it may have seemed. No, on closer inspection, she had her hair pulled away from her face, and a set of dark blue eyes. "Hi, Kriss!" She waved to the woman at the reception desk, as she sped by. 

"Hello, Nefertiti," Kriss replied. "I'll tell him you're coming." 

The girl, now known as Nefertiti raced up the long flights of stairs, rather than take the elevator. This may have been due to the fact that the elevator had been recently out of order, and nobody had bothered to fix it, or Nefertiti was hyped up with extra, extra, extra amounts of a favorite substance of ours. Namely, sugar. 

As Nefertiti was nearing the floor where the office of the CEO of Kaiba Corp was located, Kriss, many floors below was ringing the number of a person formerly tagged as 'him.' 

***

Seto Kaiba, the CEO of the world-famous Kaiba Corp, heard his desk phone ring. Pulling away from his new project, Seto picked up the reciever. "Hello?" 

"Sir, your daughter is on her way up." 

He nearly fell out of his swiveling chair. "Excuse me?!" 

"I said, your daughter is on her way up to your office." 

"May I ask who is speaking?" 

"The reception desk." 

Somehow, Seto understood, even though it was a fairly obvious fact that reception desks had no ability to speak. "Who claims to be my daughter, Rhoda?" 

"Who's Rhoda?" 

"The woman at the reception desk." 

"I'm sorry, but this is Kriss." 

"Sitting in?" 

"Er...no sir, you hired me." 

*click* Now that was unnerving. Right, as if he had a daughter. As Seto Kaiba turned back to his project, (which happened to be a device that let a person duel someone else halfway around the world) the door to his office banged open. 

That was also unnerving. _Major lack of respect_, he thought. _I wonder...?_

No time to finish his thoughts, as somebody bounded over and sat down in his lap. "Whatcha workin' on?" 

Seto blinked. 

That somebody turned out to be Nefertiti Kaiba, but Seto Kaiba (wow, big coincidence) had no idea. "Who are you?" 

"You don't know me?" Nefertiti turned around. Seto saw the narrow blue eyes that seemed so familiar. _Wonder why..._

Well of course! The temporarily brain dead CEO had the exact same eyes. Ahem. 

Nefertiti stood up. Striking a very dramatic pose, she said. "I am Nefertiti Kaiba, age 14. My father is Seto Kaiba, Head of something called 'Kaiba Corp' and—" 

"What?!" Seto blurted out. 

"Yeah. Okay, that's enough acting surprised, though you're pretty good at it." Nefertiti said. "Hey, Daddy, can I have some money? Me, Serena, Yanza, and Mia are going to the mall later." 

"Uh..." A still stunned Seto searched. (Not a very good tongue twister) "Can't remember where I put my wallet." 

"Oh well." His 'daughter' started for the door. "I'll go ask Uncle Malik." 

The CEO, hearing that, banged his head on the underside of his desk, and said, "WHAT?!" 

Man of few words, eh? 

"Uncle Malik Ishtar, brother to Isis Kaiba. Need I say more?" 

Nefertiti left a very brain dead Seto Kaiba behind. 

***

_DiNg_dOnG. _Malik Ishtar stepped out of the shower. He'd show them, whoever had dared to ring that Ra-forsaken doorbell. 

Looking through the window, he saw a girl. Malik didn't bother putting a shirt on, knowing that nobody could 'resist' him. He opened the door and said "Hello" in his sexiest voice. 

"Hi Uncle Malik!" He felt arms wrapping around him and looked down. _The hell was she?_

"Uh..." Was all he could say. 

"Daddy wouldn't let me borrow any money, and I couldn't find Uncle Mokuba, so I came to ask you!" 

_ Uncle Mokuba? The Kaiba brat? WTF? _"And you are..." 

"Your niece, Nefertiti Kaiba. You and Daddy are both faking amnesia today..." Nefertiti stared at him. "Uncle Malik, you should put a shirt on." 

_ WTF? W...T...F?! Somebody help me..._

**_ I can get rid of her for you._**

_ Yami, isn't that going a bit far?_

_ His yami chuckled malevolently. **Unless you want to give her the money that Seto Kaiba won't give. But I suppose as her father is Seto Kaiba, and she calls you 'uncle...' Well, it's basically a no-brainer on guessing who the mother is, unless you have any more sisters?**_

_ISIS?! Malik yelped._ And just in time, too. As a familiar car pulled up in the driveway. And a familiar person stepped out. With a familiar name, Isis Ishtar. Or as Nefertiti would have said, Isis Kaiba. 

"Is that your new girlfriend, Malik?" Isis gestured at the girl. 

"Very funny." Malik scowled. "No, actually, it's your daughter." 

"That's nice." Isis brushed past them. "Brother, you are a slob." She shook her head at the state of the living room. As she set her purse down on the table, something clicked. Whirling around, Isis fixed her brother with a steely eye. "_What did you say?!_" 

"Took ya long enough." Smirking, he pushed Nefertiti forward. "Your daughter. Also daughter of a certain somebody with the last name of K-A-I-B-A?" 

"Seto Kaiba?" _Wait, no that's crazy._

"Yes!" Malik imitated a game show host. "And Isis Ishtar wins a year's supply of..." 

"Kaiba." 

"What?" _A year's supply of Kaiba?_

_ His yami snorted._

"Isis Kaiba." 

Immediately, Isis _Kaiba_ was beset with a headache. Knowing full well this wasn't going to be good for anybody, Malik handed Nefertiti some money. The girl left. 

_ This is getting weird._

**_ So I'd say._**

_ Was that girl for real? Hell here, she's the only one that thinks Isis married that rich snot._

**_ We'll see._**

Just then, Isis got up and stormed into the kitchen. 

_ Food?_

**_ Is that all you think about?_**

The phone, nitwits. Malik jumped, as Isis came back to the living room, yelling at someone on the phone. "SETO KAIBA!" The answer to that must have been unsatisfactory and definitely stupid, because the next thing from Isis was "YOU KNOW_ DAMN_ WELL WHO THIS IS!" 

_ Wow. I've never heard Sis cuss before._

"THERE WAS A GIRL HERE PRETENDING TO BE MY DAUGHTER!" 

_ **Ra, my ears.**_

***

For the second time, that fateful (yeah, right) day, the CEO of Kaiba Corp answered the phone. Unfortunately for him, it was a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, pissed off museum curator. 

"SETO KAIBA!" He held the phone away from his ear. 

"Yes? May I ask who is speaking?" 

"YOU KNOW _DAMN_ WELL WHO THIS IS!" 

"Isis?" 

"THERE WAS A GIRL HERE PRETENDING TO BE MY DAUGHTER!" 

"Same here." 

"What?" 

"Nice to know you're speaking in civil tones." 

"I don't need your sarcasm, Kaiba." In the background, he heard the ever so helpful voice of Malik Ishtar, saying, "Want me to kill him for you?" 

"Is her name Nefertiti?" 

"Yes, it is." 

"She stopped by Kaiba Corp, too." 

"Weird thing though. She even looks like you." 

"No way. She looks like _you_." 

"Kaiba, you never had—" 

He cut her off. "Not a chance." 

"Thought so." And then, "NO, Malik, you may NOT kill him...YET!" 

"Well, I have a company to run. Good-bye, Ishtar." Click. 

Well, we'll leave the majorly brain dead Seto Kaiba, the confused Isis _Kaiba_, and a murderous Malik Ishtar alone for the moment. 

*** *** *** ***

Apparently, Nefertiti can't see the difference in age... 


	2. Plotting

**NEFERTITI**

Female, 14, Nefertiti Kaiba.   
Brown hair, Isis style. Blue eyes, Seto style.   
Father, Seto Kaiba. Mother, Isis Ishtar Kaiba. Uncle, Mokuba Kaiba. Uncle, Malik Ishtar. Uncle, Yami Malik Ishtar. 

Female, 15, Mia Wheeler.   
Blonde hair, Joey top, Mai styled. Brown eyes, Mai style.   
Father, Joey Wheeler. Mother, Mai Valentine Wheeler. Uncle, Tristan Taylor. Aunt, Serenity Wheeler Taylor. Cousin, Serena Taylor. Cousin, Trista Taylor. 

Female, 14, Serena Taylor.   
Red hair, Serenity style. Brown eyes, Serenity style.   
Father, Tristan Taylor. Mother, Serenity Wheeler Taylor. Younger sister, Trista Taylor. Uncle, Joey Wheeler. Aunt, Mai Valentine Wheeler. Cousin, Mia Wheeler. 

Female, 15, Yanza Motou.   
Blond bangs, black hair, streaked with violet-red, Téa style. Violet eyes, Yugi style.   
Father, Yugi Motou. Father, Yami Motou. Mother, Téa Gardner Mutou. Great-Grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou. Godfather, Ryou Bakura. Godfather, Yami Bakura. 

**Chapter Two: Plotting**

Four girls met at Domino Mall. Three so far, to be exact. Mia Wheeler, Serena Taylor, and Yanza Motou. 

Mia was a brown eyed blonde, and the tallest of them. She wore a white tank top and pants with a blue denim jacket. 

Serena had red hair and the same eyes as Mia, seeing as they were cousins. Serena was dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. 

The third, Yanza, was most definitely the shortest. She was staring off into space at the moment, (_was that Mars now?_) absently fiddling with her streaked hair. Blonde-bangs-black-hair-streaked-violet-Yanza was all in black, and wearing the most jewelry. 

Five minutes... 

Five minutes, twelve seconds...

Five minutes, forty-two seconds... 

  
"Am I late?" Nefertiti huffed. (And puffed and blew the mall down!) 

"Yep." Yanza seemed to have snapped out of her trance. 

"Great, let's go!" 

***

As they strode out of the ice cream shop, Nefertiti said, "Funny thing happened today." 

"You got ambushed by those guys from school?" 

"No. My parents and Uncle Malik are playing amnesia." 

"What?" Serena looked her friend. 

"Yeah, they didn't know who I was, and then... well..." 

"Now, your uncle doing that is plain freakin' weird." Yanza supplied. 

"They didn't even know who the other was. Wait, they did, but...uh..." 

"There's only one solution to that!" Mia stopped in front of the others. _Oh no, not this again_ was whispered by the others. If she'd been wearing glasses, they would have shone here. But she wasn't, so they weren't. She took a heroic stance and made the victory sign. "We're gonna get 'em together." 

***

Isis ISTAR, drove down the street. Her aim was to reach Kaiba Mansion. Reason? 

_ As she went into her room, Isis saw something wrong. No, Malik hadn't messed up her extensive piles of books. The problem was... there was no problem._   
_ Furthermore, there was nothing in the room. Not one speck of dust. Yeah, right, as if that were possible, but you get the point. And Isis, being the Smart One she was, knew exactly where everything had gone._   
_ "Kaiba."_

So here she was. Kaiba Mansion. But how to get in? 

All questions answered. 

Up and loaded with a few hundred shopping bags, Nefertiti came up the walk. "Hey~!" She said brightly. 

"Hello," Isis replied. 

With great difficulty, Nefertiti typed in the passcode and the gates opened. The two went in. Isis parked her car in front of the mansion. 

They were greeted by Mokuba, running around the hall. "Hi, Uncle Mokuba." Mokuba stopped, momentarily surprised by this stranger waltzing into his house. He looked questioningly at Isis. 

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Isis said. 

***

"Hmm..." Mia twirled a clicky pen. "Inviting Isis Kaiba there... Inviting Seto Kaiba there... It's _foolproof!!!_" Her puppy jumped out of her lap at the last word and did a few somersaults. 

"Mia?" 

"What?" She yelled back. 

Her parents appeared in the doorway. "Don't stay up too late, okay?" 

"No prob." 

"We'll be downstairs in the den. Don't forget that Serena and Trista are coming over later." Joey and Mai Wheeler left the room. Mia picked up her puppy, named Sir Joseph the Crazy Sugar-High Dragon, Joey for short, much to the protest of her dad. 

"Now I gotta fine tune everything..." Now she knew. "Aha!" 

Mia and Sir Joey got to work. 

***

"Come again?" Serena asked. 

"It's perfect!" Mia said. 

"I guess. So Yanza and I will be watching on shift, and you and Nefertiti will do the same from a distance." 

"And I'll write and send the invitations. Nefertiti's in charge of all expenses, and we have the power switch if anything goes wrong." 

"Okay." They hung up. 

***

After dinner, Isis headed upstairs. Flicking on the light switch in a randomly selected room, she noticed that this was where all her belongings had gone. 

Exhausted by the day's events, she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep immediately. 

***

"Yugi-Papa?" Yanza asked, as she drew up a detailed plan. _Goal: Distract with interesting conversation, so Yugi-Papa or Yami-Papa won't ask what I'm doing._

"Hmm...?" Yami Motou looked up from what he was doing. "Yes, Yanza?" 

"What's currently the best card in Duel Monsters?" 

Yugi consulted the newest issue of DUEL. Then put it back in the stack. As the new head of PHARAOH Inc., the company that now made Duel Monsters, he ought to know. "Most probably the Priest cards." 

"You said something about them a few days ago." 

"I did didn't I? The four cards together are worth millions. There's White Priest of Earth: 2500/3000; Black Priest of Thunder: 3000/2500; White Priestess of Water: 2500/3000; and Black Priestess of Fire: 3000/2500. And with a Polymerization, there's the Holy Priest or Holy Priestess." 

"What about dragons?" 

"Dragons... I'll leave that up to Yami..." The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yami-Papa was there. "Dragons... yes, The best dragons are still the five Egyptian god cards. Two of them were recently discovered. They are Isis the Heavenly White Dragon and the Helldragon of Set. Set can bring down Osiris and Isis can revive Osiris, making them a powerful team." 

***

Seto Kaiba, after a long day, came home with a bit of a headache. Fortunately for the headache, Nefertiti and Mokuba were nowhere to be found. In truth, if one really wanted to look, they were in the games room. 

He didn't bother eating and went upstairs to his bedroom, where he didn't bother turning on the light either. 

Stripping down to his Blue Eyes White Dragon boxers, he settled down for a good night's sleep. And then... 

There was something right beside him. Something alive. 

A thief? Mokuba? 

Turning on the bedside lamp, he fell out of the bed. Landing on the floor created quite a loud thump. "... who is it? Go away," the other person muttered. 

Untangling himself from the covers, Seto was about to—"Holy Blue Eyes White Dragon!" 

The lamp clicked on, and Isis sat up. "SETO KAIBA, WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" 

"I should be asking you that." 

"My stuff was stolen today, and I found it here." 

"You know this happens to be my room?" He tried to look a bit menacing, but that, my dear reader, is a difficult feat to accomplish when one is clad in shorts with dancing dragons on them. 

"No. You have the whole mansion to yourself. Go somewhere else." Isis said stubbornly. She was annoyed at being woken up. Turning the lamp off again signified the end of discussion. 

*

Unfortunately for Isis, a few minutes after being woken up, she was roused again by Kaiba. "All the other doors are locked." This was due to Nefertiti's eavesdropping on them, but they didn't know that, so don't tell. 

"So?" 

"So move over." 

Isis stared. "_What?_" 

"Well the way I see it, I'm not sleeping on the floor, and you probably aren't going to either. So move." 

She did, a tad grudgingly. "Don't try anything funny."   


And Mokuba is stuck in Never Never Land, because he's still ten, and supposed to be older than Nefertiti.   
Basically, the Kaibas and Ishtars are all like that.   
Except for Nefertiti, of course. 


	3. Divorce: The Guilt Factor

I hated writing this chapter the most. But hey, it made the story longer ^.^;...****

**Chapter Three: Divorce?! The Guilt Factor**

Sunlight. 

Morning. 

Seto Kaiba stretched. 

He turned when someone spoke. "Are you going to help me move everything back, or is it all going to stay like this?" Isis asked, propped up on one elbow. 

"Move what?" 

She gestured to the left side of the room. Shelves of heavy books, carvings, fragile items, and so lined the wall. "That." 

***

Nefertiti listened to the conversation through the wall. So far so good. 

The invitations would arrive tomorrow. 

_You are cordially invited to..._   
_The famed Duelist of Dragon Tournament._

_Every duelist must have a dragon-type card to participate._   
_Competitors will gather at the Dragon's Palace, Domino City._   
_This is a formal occasion._

_We hope to see you there._

But what Isis and Seto wouldn't know was... 

There was no tournament. 

***

"I don't know about you, but I was working in my office one day, and I get a phone call from someone who says she's my secretary, but isn't. This woman says my daughter's coming up to see me, and I'm thinking 'What daughter?!' Then the door opens, and you can guess who it is." Kaiba finished. 

"And sometime after that, I drive home and I see Malik with a girl," Isis told her story. "Presuming she is his girlfriend, I ask so, and he says she is my daughter. Must have been the heat or something; it takes me a few seconds to get what he said." 

"And then the phone call." Kaiba said darkly. 

"And then the phone call." They stared at each other. 

Finally, Kaiba decided to get up. "I suppose you can stay here until we get your stuff moved back." 

***

When Isis came downstairs, Kaiba had already left for his company. Mokuba and Nefertiti were at the table eating. "Morning Mom," Nefertiti said. 

"Good morning." Isis replied, sitting down next to Mokuba. 

He nudged her and whispered. "You and Seto didn't... didn't...you _know_..." 

"Of course not." She looked offended. 

Mokuba looked relieved. "Good." 

***

"Until all of my belongings are moved back to my house." She told Mokuba. "I must be at the museum now." 

Isis left. 

Mokuba left for school. 

Nefertiti left for school. 

***

_At Domino High..._

"So I locked all the doors yesterday," Nefertiti concluded. "Worked pretty well." 

"Well, I didn't get much done." Mia complained. 

"Hey, don't look at me!" protested Serena. "We had to babysit my kid sister Trista really late," she explained. "Our parents went to the movies." 

Yanza joined them. "How's the Plan working?" They filled her in. 

As the four girls walked down the halls, they perfected their plan. It would be set for the weekend. 

***

Nefertiti came home with an ingenious addition to the Plan. Yes, it was a Plan. A Big Plan. It was not a plan, or a big plan, nor even a big Plan, or Big plan. It was, in fact, and most definitely, a Big Plan. 

So Mokuba was watching after school cartoons on TV. He looked up as Nefertiti walked in. "Mokuba," she said. "You like Mom, right? As a person, I mean." 

"Isis? Yeah." her uncle replied. 

"Well, I kinda think she and Dad are going to divorce." 

Mokuba turned the TV off. "What?! Seto and Isis?!" Nefertiti nodded truthfully. 

Then her eyes lit up. "Hey, I thought of something! It might work!" She whispered something in his ear. 

Mokuba nodded. 

***

As Seto came home that night, he noted Isis was still there. She was currently in their room, half-threatening someone on the phone. 

"No, and don't you dare!" She was saying. "It's just for a while." 

"I heard that. And I solemnly swear to every single Egyptian god that if you do, you're going to regret it, if you're still alive when I'm through with you, MALIK ISHTAR!!" 

So she was talking to her brother. 

Isis hung up the phone in a huff. (And a puff, and blew the mansion down! Okay, that's getting old...) 

"You know, you really should control that temper of yours." Kaiba remarked. 

"You should talk," Isis retorted. "When you have the worst temper from here to Egypt." 

*

Again, it was two in a bed, (And the little one said 'Roll over. Roll over.' And they all rolled over, and one fell out...) as they had found the other bedroom doors to be locked again, due to the Plan. 

"I would suppose we were sent forward in time." Isis said aloud. 

"And your reason is?" 

"It's quite simple. Even _you_ should be able to guess." 

Kaiba scowled in the darkness. 

"You, me, Malik, and Mokuba. I should think we're the only ones, as I found out today, Joey and Mai are together, Serenity and Tristan, Téa and Yugi, all are married with children. And if you take a look at calendar, you would see that it is the year 2019." 

And there was a knock on the door. 

Nefertiti eased the door open, just a little. "It's us." 

"Come in." Two people came in. 

"Seto, are you and Isis going to divorce?!" Mokuba blurted out. 

"D-di-_what?_" Kaiba looked taken aback. His little brother jumped onto the bed and hugged him fiercely. 

"'Cause I like Isis. And I want all of us to stay together... And..." He didn't say anymore. Nefertiti took this time to start speaking her part. 

"Mom, Dad." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I just want you to know that even if you do get a divorce, I'll still love you both." She ran over and threw her arms around both Kaiba and Isis. And Mokuba. 

They were there for a long time. 

***

Malik recieved a late night call. "'Lo. If you're a telemarketer, go bother someone else. If you're my sister, go—" 

"Malik..." 

He gulped. "Yes?" 

"I'm going to have to stay for a lot longer." 

"..." 

"Nefertiti and Mokuba are practically convinced that Seto and I are divorcing." 

"But you're not married." 

"99.999999999999-repeating percent of the population seems to think the opposite of what you just said." 

"Oh. Well, thank you for calling. And have a nice day." Malik hung up. "Tough."**_ Naturally._**

"Yeah, well she's like that. I'd like to see how long Isis can put up with them." 

**_ Oh, your sister might just surprise you._**

_ Where did that come from?_


	4. The Message

**Chapter Four: A Message**

"It worked!" Nefertiti said at school the next morning. 

"You're weird." Yanza stated flatly. The others nodded their agreements. 

Nefertiti pouted. 

Anyway today was the day the fake invitations to the tournament would arrive. They all headed to their respective classes with big genuine smiles pasted on their faces. 

***

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp, the CEO's computer beeped in an annoying way and squawked, "You've got maiiilllll!!!" 

Sighing, he checked his e-mail. It was an invitation to a formal Duel Monsters tournament, hosted at the Dragon's Palace the next night. 

"Well, well, well..." He chuckled softly to himself. "I might just go..." 

***

"Isis?" Her assistant asked. 

"Yes?" She looked at a painting on the wall of the new exhibit and adjusted it a little. 

"There's a guy outside. He says he has a message for you." 

Isis retrieved a hammer from beneath a box. "What does he look like?" 

"Well, he's got these weird purply eyes, and this platinum blondish hair, and a tan to die for." The assistant trailed off in 'shock' as Isis stalked out, hammer in hand. 

*

Malik whistled an Egyptian tune as he waited for his sister._** I hate that song**, his Yami complained._

_ Too bad. _He whistled some more. 

Isis finally arrived. "What is it?" 

He waved an envelope in her face. "I just got this, and thought you should read it. It's addressed to you, anyway." 

She opened it, and read the letter inside. _Invitation to a tournament..._ Isis smiled. She'd go. As she turned to return to her work, Malik asked. "Aren't you going to tell me what it said?" 

"No." 

"But whyyyyyy?" He whined. 

Isis brandished the hammer. 

"Okay, okay, that's a very good reason. I'll be going now. Very good reason." Malik mumbled some more nonsense as he left. 

Yami Malik laughed his _gludious maximus_ off. 

***

"Dad got his invitation." Nefertiti noted, in the computer lab. 

"Great!" Mia said. "Let's go eat!" 

"Mia, don't you ever think about anything besides food and romance?" Yanza asked. 

"Really, and you're still skinny!" Serena added. 

Mia tossed her shiny blond hair and a passing group of boys whooped. "You ought to know by now, that food and romance happen to go together quite well." 

***

_Seto..._

_ What?!_ Isis shook her head quickly. Not again. That was the sixth time the name had repeated itself in her mind and an image of the person appeared. 

"Isis? Are you okay?" Her assistant asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine." She said quickly. "Now about those stone carvings..." 

***

_Isis..._

_ What?!_ Kaiba shook his head quickly. Not again. That was the sixth time the name had repeated itself in his mind and an image of the person appeared. 

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you okay?" A fellow businessman inquired. 

"Yes, I'm fine." He said quickly. "Now gentlemen, about the stock..." 

***

After that, Isis needed a new dress. None of those in her current wardrobe would do. So she hit the mall. 

And, it just happened that there were four girls cruising the mall, waiting... 

"Hi Mom!" Nefertiti popped up from behind a rack of multi-colored gowns. Mia, Serena, and Yanza stayed hidden to spy on them. "Whatcha doin'?" 

Isis jumped back. "Oh, Nefertiti. Nothing." 

"You were looking for something." 

"Well..." She admitted, "Yes, I was. A dress for a formal tournament." 

"Duel Monsters tournament?" 

Isis nodded. 

"Cool." Nefertiti turned to her right to examine some extremely poofy ball gowns. "Lemme think... you should wear white... yeah, a white dress with some gold jewelry." She dragged her mother to another rack of thinner dresses. Diving in, she squealed. And held out... a long, slim, strappy, white dress. It had a modest front, yet the back was cut quite low. "This one's perfect!" 

"Hmm..." Isis held the dress up against herself and looked in the closest mirror. "I guess I could see myself in this... I'd take it, but it's a bit expensive..." 

"No prob." Nefertiti waved a shiny plastic object in the air. 

"What's that?" 

"Daddy's credit card." 

Isis smiled. 

***

She also paid her dear brother a visit. And borrowed Ra, the Sun God Dragon, much to the protest of Malik and Yami Malik. 

Just in case she came upon certain monsters like those of the Blue Eyes family. 

***

He looked over his deck. Perfection. Tux ready. Unfortunately it didn't have his trademark flare on the jacket. 

Deal with it. 

He could just see himself now: _Seto Kaiba. Duelist of Dragon..._

Still, he couldn't help but hope that Isis would be there. 


	5. The Duelist of Dragon

**Chapter Five: The Duelist of Dragon**

Saturday night. The Dragon's Palace. It was a large place, with many adjoining rooms, including casual eating, formal dining, a bar, formal dancing, an arcade, and of course, dueling arenas. 

Right now, in the last minutes before the 'tournament' was to begin, the four girls were competing on Super Dancer. Mia was losing to Yanza, who had a ballet teacher for a mum. 

"Well, we have to get to work now." Serena said. She and Yanza usually were waitresses at the formal dining area. 

"We'll go get a seat." Nefertiti dragged Mia away from a racing game. They seated themselves a good distance away from the reserved table, but close enough so they could see the happenings. There was also a network of hidden microphones where they could hear the conversation. 

Now they waited. 

***

Seto Kaiba arrived first. A young red-haired girl showed him to a table. "Dinner will be served in a while. The tournament comes afterwards." 

He waited, rearranging his deck.   


_"One down, one to go." Mia drummed her fingers on the tabletop._

***

The bar was on the far side of formal dining, by the wall. It was also close to the exit, so the bartender could conveniently throw out those too drunk. Anyways, among the people seated, was Malik. And his drinking buddy, a spirit fested in a human, Bakura. 

"So I says to her, 'Sis, gimme back my God Card!' And.. *hic*" Malik fell off his stool. 

Bakura, who had a higher tolerance level, ordered another. He turned to see someone arrive. The tomb robber whistled. "I'd like to get her number." 

Malik crawled up from the floor. "Wha...?" You could almost see the little God Cards dancing around his head. He looked in the direction Bakura was pointing. "Waitasecond..." 

He launched himself at the tomb robber, fists flying. "THAT'S MY SISTER, YOU #^-@$*)!&+%)~_?>!!!" 

"All right, break it up." The elderly bartender said. When that failed, he did the only other thing possible. 

He threw them out. 

Like I said, convenient, eh? 

***

Isis followed the waitress, turning heads from people she passed. The Egyptian woman was wearing the figure-pleasing white dress, along with a golden necklace and bracelets. Her hair was loose, not held back with its usual uraeus. (**A/N:** Was that right? The headpiece she wears?) 

The waitress led her to a table, occupied by none other than... 

"Seto!" Isis said. 

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Kaiba." The waitress said. "Dinner will arrive shortly."   


_As they watched Serena depart from the table, Nefertiti sighed. "They're taking it pretty well."_

_ "Well what would you expect?" Mia sipped her drink. "Both of them have heck of a lot of pride."_

_ They listened in on the conversation._   


"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Ishtar." Kaiba said, as Isis seated herself. 

"Ishtar is my brother. It's Isis." 

"Isis then." 

"But of course, you would be here, Seto." 

Food arrived, sparing his answer. 

***

Malik and Bakura had snuck back in, as Yami Malik and Ryou, Bakura's human counterpart. But now it was Yami Malik and Bakura drinking, discussing Isis. 

"You do know she's sitting with Seto Kaiba. _Her husband_." Bakura said, the topic always being a touchy one for the Maliks. 

"Do _not_ get me started on that, tomb robber." Yami Malik seethed. He gulped down another shot. 

"They seem to still be talking in civil tones, that's a _very_ good sign..." 

***

"So hows business going?" Isis asked, a bit too nonchalantly. Kaiba eyed her warily. "Never mind... I was only trying to start a friendly conversation..." She muttered. 

"I was just wondering..." He said slowly, glancing around the area. "Why I don't recognize any of the other duelists around here. Because with this being an élite event, I should think Yugi or maybe even the dog would be here." 

"Good point." Now that she took in her surroundings, there were no familiar faces in sight.   


_"Look away," Mia advised. Both girls turned away from the other table._

_ "Did they see us?"_

_ "Don't think so."_   


They finished eating. As the red-head waitress cleared the table, Kaiba asked, "When will the tournament begin?" 

"Well..." She fished for an excuse. "There was a bit of a power shortage in the arenas, as we had a prankster here earlier this evening who thought it would be fun to rewire some of the machinery and disconnect the electricity. It's the first time this has happened, and today of all days... We've got people in there, fixing stuff up, but it should be ready in half an hour."   


"Wow," Nefertiti said.   
"Yeah, poker face and all, but that story is a bit bogus..."   


Isis looked out toward the formal dance floor. Every hour, they would announce a special dance with a kiss for a requested couple. Right now, people were drifting on and off. There was even a group of three people, trying to tango all together. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

"What?" She snapped back to focus. 

"I repeat: _Would you like to dance?_" 

*** *** *** *** From here down, it's all romance. 


	6. Dance, Dance, Dance!

The 'song'(poem) was written by someone else. I can't remember the name right now. 

**NEFERTITI**   
**Chapter Six: Dance, Dance, Dance!**

"I repeat: _Would you like to dance?_" That was new. 

Isis accepted. 

He led her out to the floor.   


_"Now we're getting somewhere," Mia said happily._

_ Yanza came by. "Hey, go make a request for a dance!"_

_ "Yeah!" Without another word, Nefertiti hurried off. The other two girls sighed._   


Seto was a good dancer; she could give him credit for that. But his hand on her bare back gave Isis the shivers. And they were mere inches apart. Isis was concentrating on not tripping, trying not to notice the heat on her face, not to look into those compelling blue eyes... 

The hour struck and the music stopped. "And now, our dance request for this hour, is Mr Seto Kaiba and Mrs Isis Kaiba!" announced the DJ. 

Kaiba's hands stiffened. He could _not_ believe what he was hearing. 

***

"Awwww..." Bakura smirked. "Isn't that nice?" 

Yami Malik was positively boiling now. He didn't trust Malik to take over right now, with Isis being his blood sister after all, and the fact that they'd probably get thrown out again without finishing their drinks. 

Then again, if he tried to kill Kaiba, they'd get thrown out anyway. 

***

They could feel the eyes of the others on them. The music started up, _Kiss the Starlight_. A slow number, with an ethereal melody. 

So there was only one thing left to do. 

_Kiss the starlight, kiss the moonlight._   
_Kiss the starlight, kiss the moonlight._   
_I gazed at you from beneath an arch of light._   
_From a distant season..._

Dance. 

_Unexpectedly, you appear,_   
_In a corner of my heart._   
_You stop me,_   
_In my steps._

_ Who requested us?_ They wondered. 

_Shining starlight,_   
_Rain, look at me._   
_So that on lonely nights_   
_You can do your_   
_Transformation._

Isis blushed a bit, as Kaiba's hand slipped a bit further down her back. He noticed it too, and quickly pulled his hand up. 

_Mysterious moonlight_   
_Rain, pushing my back._   
_Running through the streets,_   
_Waiting for dazzling_   
_Time._

_I really think I'm falling for her_, Kaiba thought. He spun her around. 

_You stared down the winds,_   
_Of you limitless future._   
_That, I won't forget._

_ What happened to the old, cold-hearted Seto?_ She smiled to herself._ I believe he's changed._   
_ And what about me?_   
_ Am I in love with him?_

_In this moment,_   
_I found someone so strong._   
_Who someday may_   
_Lend me strength._

He brought her even closer. Isis didn't seem to mind. She was right up against him now.   
She could feel the beating of his heart. 

_Shining starlight_   
_Rain, look at me._   
_Your smile and voice will be_   
_Even lovelier than_   
_Yesterday._

After all, this was the future. Whatever had happened between them in the past had been put aside.   
Or none of _this_ could have happened... 

_Mysterious moonlight_   
_Rain, pushing my back._   
_Finally the truth will_   
_Unfold._

She let go of Kaiba's hand, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They started slow dancing. 

_Shining starlight,_   
_Rain, look at me._   
_So that on lonely nights_   
_You can do your_   
_Transformation._

Stopping. Ending the dance in the middle of the floor. His lips on hers...   
Sweet revelation. 

_Mysterious moonlight_   
_Rain, pushing my back._   
_Running through the streets,_   
_Waiting for dazzling_   
_Time._

"Hey, Isis," He said a bit hoarsely, as the song faded.   
She looked up at him.   
"Let's go home." 

*** *** *** ***

The next chapter is the last one, just to let u know. 

Hey, could you ppls do me a favor? Go read my newest story "My Sister's Murderer." 9.9 


	7. Home

Well, this is the last chapter. And I think I just found a song that would fit a lot better than 'Kiss the Starlight.' I only heard part of it though. It's 'I Hope You Dance' by LeAnn Rimes. 

On second thought, 'Time After Time' from Detective Conan might be even better. 

Oh well.****

**Epilogue: Home**

Isis leaned against Kaiba's shoulder, as they sat in the back of the limousine. Going back to the Kaiba Mansion after that evening seemed a wonderful idea. 

City lights, buildings, a few people flashed past the tinted windows. 

And they were there. 

***

She climbed in next to him on the bed. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Isis?" 

"Hm?" 

A sigh. "I'm beginning to think this whole thing was a set-up." 

"Took you long enough. I'm just wondering who did it." 

Seto traced an outline on Isis' cheek. "We can wonder in the morning." 

***

In the middle of the night, Seto Kaiba suddenly sat up. 

"Hey, we never got to duel!" 

He immediately fell asleep again, snoring. 

***

The next morning dawned, bright and sunny. Seto Kaiba awoke to the sound of a chirping bird. He felt a weight on himself, and looked to see Isis on him, with her arms around his neck. 

He kissed her. "Wake up." 

As she stirred, the door to their room opened. It was Mokuba. Two words. "She's gone." 

"Who's gone, Mokuba?" 

"Nefertiti." 

Isis's eyes flew open. "What?" 

"She disappeared." 

***

The three of them stopped in front of what was Nefertiti's room. Mokuba opened the door. The room was empty, the windows were open. No bed, no desk, just a wide expanse of carpeting. 

The closet too, was empty. None of Nefertiti's many clothes remained. 

Without her, everything suddenly seemed cold and white. 

"It's as if she never existed." Isis said, sitting down on the beige floor. Her voice seemed to echo around. 

"Mokuba what time is it?" Kaiba asked. 

Mokuba checked his watch. "Eight forty-two, Sunday, May the tenth, year _two..._!!!" He fainted dead away. 

Seto grabbed Mokuba's watch and stared at it, as everything began to sink in. It made sense now. Sort of. 

"So we've gone back in time again." He said. 

A wind breezed in, warming them. It brought something along. 

A card landed in the lap of Isis, and one in the outstretched hand of Kaiba. 

She picked it up. "Helldragon of Set?" 

He looked at it. "Isis the Heavenly White Dragon" 

"You know what?" Isis asked after a moment of silence. "I think she'll be back." 

*** 

_A few years later, Seto Kaiba married Isis Ishtar._   
_And truth be told, they had a little girl._

_They named her_   
_Nefertiti._

**THE END**

*** *** *** *** 


End file.
